The Proposals
by JourneyOn
Summary: On the mornings of their wedding day, the characters of Harry Potter reminisce about how they proposed to their beloved... and what they would change, if they could.


"Hermione? Are you in here?" Ron slowly opened the door to Hermione's bedroom. It had been five years since 'The Battle of Hogwarts' and Ron was spending Christmas with the Grangers.  
"Yes, I'm here," Hermione said. She was sitting at her vanity mirror in the back of her bedroom.  
"Oh, um, there was something I needed to talk to you about…" Ron said sheepishly, walking in and sitting down on her bed.  
"What is it?" Hermione asked sweetly, turning around to face him, her brown hair pulled back in a bun.  
"AAAAHHHH! What's on your face?!" Ron yelled, jumping back towards the door.  
"It's a face cream!" Hermione said, matter-of-factly, referring to the green muck smeared on her face.  
"It's disgusting!" Ron exclaimed. He couldn't stop staring at it.  
"Excuse me!? You think I'm disgusting?!"  
"Yeah- I mean-"  
"Well then, if you think I'm so disgusting, why don't you just - "  
"Hermione! I didn't mean that you were disgusting! Why are you overreacting like this?!" Ron asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"OVERREACTING?! YOU THINK I'M OVERREACTING!?"  
"Why yes, yes I do!"  
"What happened to when you left us in the woods?! Huh? Was that you overreacting?" Hermione asked, plopping down on her bed.  
At that moment, Harry apparated in.  
"Hey, Ron did you ask her yet?" he asked.  
"-OH, COME ON! IT'S BEEN FIVE YEARS! I'M SORRY, NOW GET OVER IT!"  
"I'm gonna take that as a 'no'," Harry said, sneaking off to the bench in the corner.  
"GET OVER IT? Get over this! _Rictumsempra_!"  
"Ouch, ha-ha, stop it, please! Agh, stop, stop, STOP!"  
Hermione finally stopped the magical tickling when she saw a black, velvet box fall out of his pocket. She walked forward to pick it up.  
"What's this?" she asked, looking up at the man she loved, even though he aggravated her.  
"That's what I came into ask you to begin with," Ron said, shrugging.  
Hermione looked at Harry who was still in the corner, laughing silently to himself.  
"Is it true?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
"That's why I came out here, he was supposed to be done by now."  
Hermione turned back around and Ron was on one knee.  
"Hermione, will you please marry me?" Ron asked, holding up a box with a small, yet gorgeous diamond ring in it.  
"Of course, I will!" Hermione said, putting the ring on and kissing Ron.  
"I'm happy for you guys!... I'm gonna go now…" Harry said, even though they obviously weren't listening.

It's been 7 months since then and Ron was sitting in his bedroom, in dress robes. Ron was thinking back to that day when he heard the door creak open.  
"Hey mate, its time," Harry said as he walked in.  
Ron took a deep breath.  
"I can't I'm really getting married… Never thought it would happen," Ron said, standing up.  
"I know. I mean, who would've thought that Hermione, of all people, would be stupid enough to marry you!" Harry said, laughing.  
"Very funny."  
"Ron, you're going to miss your own wedding if you don't hurry your butt up!" Ginny's voice came up the stairs.  
"Boy, she's been cranky since she got pregnant," Ron said, heading for the door. It's been over a year since Harry and Ginny got married and they were expecting a child later that month.  
"Get used to it," Harry said, pushing his best friend out the door.  
As Harry was sitting in his seat at Ron and Hermione's wedding, he thought back to how he proposed to Ginny…

"Happy Birthday dear Ginny, Haaaappy Biiirthdaaaay to yoooou!" Everyone sang. It was Ginny's twentieth birthday and everyone was at the Burrow to celebrate.  
"Thank you all so much!" Ginny said, as she hugged everybody.  
As the night went on everyone dispersed, Ron and Hermione went for a walk in the garden, while George sat in the living room, playing with Victoire, Fleur and Bill's bouncing three-year-old. Everyone else had either left or was helping clean up. Harry noticed that Ginny had retreated to her room. He took a deep breath and headed up after her.  
"This is it," he said to himself as he walked up the stairs.  
Ginny heard a knock at the door, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Come in."  
Harry walked in, and sat down next to her on her bed. He noticed her eyes were red and puffy.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, as he put his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried freely, she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms.  
"It's nothing," she said, wiping her eyes. "It just feels strange, you know? Celebrating without them."  
Harry knew what she meant. It had been four years, but it still didn't feel right without Tonks, Lupin, and Fred.  
Ginny took a deep breath, "But, I'm okay... So did you need something or..." she trailed off.  
"Um, I was about to ask you something…" Harry said, looking down.  
"What is it?" Ginny asked nicely.  
"Um, I was going to ask you a very important question," Harry said, stalling now. _I can't believe it_, he thought, _I've battled numerous evils, but I still can't do this?!  
_"What is it?" Ginny repeated, growing extremely curious, and a little anxious. He was just about to ask her, but he lost his concentration when he heard someone curse on the other side of the door. He looked over and saw an Extendable Ear underneath the door, he rushed over and opened it to see George there, smiling.  
"Have you proposed yet? I think this thing is defective, I can't hear anything!" he asked.  
"Proposed?!" Ginny asked.  
"Um, yeah," Harry said as he pulled a beautiful diamond ring out of his pocket. Ginny gasped.  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" she said, hugging Harry. He smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. It reminded him that despite his past, he could have a happy future.


End file.
